Fangs
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: after Finn invites the vampire queen on a quest. socking things are said. creating the new king. bad summary.


**So this starts just after memory of a memory, (really I don't want to write ash because I cannot hold myself back from just having him killed. I know he is immortal but if a fucking eviscerate him or give his soul to hudson I don't think he will be coming back) tho some stuff have have already happened that should happen at a later date. Sorry if my knowledge is not 100% I have watched mainly key episodes but not all of them so I may miss some info. If there are any episodes you want me to write just say. Note this is slightly inspired by 'a hidden love for the vampire' it is kinda dark in places but it's a good fic so I recommend you read it is you like Finn x Marcy.**

 **Anyway as for other things. Marcy looks like how she does in the flashback when she breaks up with ash or the "it's over you psycho!" part. You can find a full body image of her on her gallery page on the adventure time wiki.**

 **Also finn is currently 17 years old in this.**

"Normal speaking." " _normal thinking"_ " **monster/other speaking"** " _ **monster/other thinking"**_

 **1 2 3 START**

"Marcy. You here?" the 17 year old known as Finn the human asked as he walked into Marceline's house.

"Oh hey Finn." Marceline the vampire queen said as she was making something in the kitchen.

She had once again changed her normal clothes and hairstyle.

She was currently eating a toast ketchup sandwich. **(not as disgusting and strange as it may sound)**

"Hey listen I just got word some dudes I beat up that there is an underground red gem kingdom. Wanna come?" Finn asked.

"What about jake?" Marcy asked. He normally did this stuff with Jake. she was trying to retain her calm and laidback composer but not screaming yes. Rubys were some good shit. Besides she needed to go shopping anyway.

"He's out with Lady. also have you noticed she's been getting fatter." Finn answered.

"Ok i'm down." Marceline said grabbing her axe guitar and hoisting it over her shoulder.

 **Ruby kingdom**

"Holy glob." Finn said as he looked around at the shining walls while Marceline just drooled.

"Everything looks so tasty." Marceline said in a trance. Before picked up a small but of ruby break off and sucking the red out.

" **ALERT ALERT! HARMFUL PROCESSES IN PROGRESS! STOPPING!"** a strangely robotic voice said.

A bunch of wizzing sounds were heard by Finn. he the turned around to see one of the the most horrible things ever. And he had seen a LOT of crazy shit.

About nine ruby spears had impaled Marceline. She then collapsed onto the floor.

"MARCY!" Finn shouted running to her side. Frantically thinking of what to do. Something was wrong she wasn't healing. Wait a minute. The spears…..they were covered in runes!

"What should I do?!" Finn said.

"Nothing. I would need blood. Fresh human blood to heal this." the dark queen said slowly. Coughing out blood. She was breathing heavily and her clothes were almost completely stained in blood.

"This is my fault. I should have never asked you to come." Finn said. The self hate of getting one of the people he cares about most into this, settling in.

"Hey it's not your fault we all gotta go. I just wish I could have made simon wake up. I miss him." Marceline said to herself. Remembering that man that was basically her adoptive father. Until he became the insane wreck of a man known as the ice king.

"Who's that?" Finn asked never hearing about simon.

"Basically my second dad." Marceline said coughing up more blood.

"Hey you need human blood right? It's funny really. I asked you to come with me because I wanted to ask you something." Finn said smiling sadly.

"I want you to turn me." Finn admitted slowly.

.

.

.

.

"What the fuck! Finn have you gone mad. You WANT me to make you a vampire!" Marceline said loudly at Finn before coughing more.

"Yea…..thing is. Ever since I met you I always felt happy. I love you. I wasn't sure but after the thing with that Ash guy. It's just. I'm meant to be a hero yet I want to rip that guy's throat out." Finn admitted.

"Hey *cough* chill we only went out for about a month." Marceline said.

"But your hair was-." Finn said because he knew you could not grow that much hair in a month.

"Magic you dingus." the undead queen said before pecking him on the lips and chomping into his neck.

" _Well this got out of hand fast."_ Finn thought was he blacked out.

Fin the appeared in a black space and he looked around only to find a healed Marceline crying to herself.

"I-I-I'm so sorry." She cried out.

"Why?" Finn Asked her sitting down next to the undead queen.

"You don't understand! An endless life. The boredom that drives you insane. And having nothing to live for." Marceline cried out. He had only seen her this sad when he saw the memory of that bastard selling hambo.

Speaking of that he was having a guy he new in wizard city looking into who would have brought the ragged stuffed toy.

"You idiot. I want to become a vampire. to be with you. I see it in your eyes. The want of someone to love and to love you back." Finn said hugging Marceline as hair become more pale blonde. And his skin gained a deathly grey colour.

"Y-you're right. That's what lead me to date that ass even if he is a normally shitty wizard he gained eternal life. Plus I also went out with him because he had a charm aura spell on. sexist , asshole douchebag." Marceline said calming down slightly.

"You know you're going to outlive all your other friends right? Even Jake" the sad queen said. There was no Finn without jake. If ever Finn needed help the first one to be there was always Jake. Finn would be distraught and lost without him.

"Yea I know. I will just stay like this while he grows old and dies. That's why I didn't say this earlier. I wasn't sure about it. But i've come to terms with it." Finn said showing the rare mature attitude he has.

"Fine. but don't say I didn't warn you." Marceline said biting down on Finn's neck again completing the process.

 **The next day**

"Hey sleepy. time to wake up." Finn heard as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw he was laying down on Marceline's couch. That was kinda shit. Due to it being very old and like a rock.

"Welcome to unlife." the vampiric queen said tossing him some ketchup.

Finn looked down at himself to find his skin was now grey and deathy. He touched his neck to find to holes. And he felts this teeth to find two longer and sharper.

"So it really worked." Finn said. Still looking himself over.

"Well yea. Now hurry up and eat. Otherwise you're going to go crazy in about two minutes." Marceline said. Making Finn notice just how hungry he felt.

Fin the brought the bottle up to his teeth that he grew out. And just somehow sucked through his teeth. All that was left was a plastic bottle with some colourless gunk in it.

"Also I got you a gift." Marceline said handing Finn a cold bottle of red stuff that he could tell was blood because smelt AMAZING!

Finn then ripped the bottle open and drank the contents. He then started to freak out when he began to float.

"Holy glob. What was in that blood?" Finn asked as he tried moving around the room but due to his lack of control he bumped his head a few times.

It's the blood of this old vampire I killed back when I was just a half demon. I ate his soul and I gained the power to fly. Kept some blood of all the old noble vampires I hunted in case I needed it to kill them somehow one day. But you can have it." Marceline explained handing over a few more bottles of vampire blood.

"Wait *gulp* I thought you were like *gulp* the first female vampire for something *gulp* so that's why you were a queen." Said said as Finn chugged down the last of the blood.

"No i'm called that because i'm the last one. And the fact that the one that turned me was the vampire king. Creepy dude. Had this thing about making vampire animal girlfriends." Marceline said.

"Right down there's only one thing left." Finn said flying over to Marceline. He started to make out with her in midair. The queen got over her shock quickly and started to kiss back.

They then broke apart. "Thank you." Finn said placing his forehead against hers.

"Your welcome. Catch." Marceline said as she handed him a black electric guitar.

"If you're going to date me rule one. You gotta know how to play." Marceline said picking up her axe base.

"now step one. King." Marceline said. Confirming that Finn was now indeed entitled to name of vampire king.

 **One month later (please note Finn and marcy had be hanging out a lot before this. Live killing evil stuff. Dismantling blood cults and stealing their stuff or "shopping" in Marceline's terms)**

Over the month Finn had actually moved out of the tree house and gone to stay with Marceline. He had moved some of his stuff there in an extra room because there was really no room for it in there bedroom.

Finn had quickly grasped his powers and playing a guitar quickly. He even managed to hypnotise Jake into be being afraid of vampires anymore.

Marcy had also told him of many stories. Why she fought vamps. And about the crazed lunatic her second father ,Simon, had become because of that bastard crown. They also managed to track down Maja the sky witch and kill her. Finn was happy to do it if he got back Hambo for Marceline.

"Alright 1,2,3." Marceline said. As she and Finn started playing.

 **(play three days grace-the good life)**

Marceline the started to sing.

The good life is what I need

Too many people stepping over me

The only thing that's been on my mind

The one thing I need before I die

Finn the joined in.

All I want

Is a little of the good life

All I need

Is to have a good time

The good life

All I want

is a little of the good life

All I need

Is to have a good time

The good life

(the good life)

Finn then took over the lyrics.

I don't really know who I am

It's time for me to take a stand

I need a change and I need it fast

I know that any day could be the last

All I want

Is a little of the good life

All I need

Is to have a good time

The good life

All I want

is a little of the good life

All I need

Is to have a good time

The good life

Hold on, hold on

I always wanted it this way

(you never wanted it this way)

Hold on, hold on

I always wanted this way

(you didn't ask for it this way)

I always wanted it this way

They the floated back to back as they both started to sing.

(the good life)

All I want

Is a little of the good life

All I need

Is to have a good time

The good life

All I want

is a little of the good life

All I need

Is to have a good time

The good life

(the good life)

 **(end song. And yes I know that song insertion was shit. I also I NOT own that song or any other songs sung in this fic)**

They then both laughed and high fived.

Both had changed over the month. Finn no longer wore a bear hat, he had a grey jumper on with a darker white hood on it. He also had some grey jeans on with a chain accessory. He had some shoes that were really popular. They were called converse and he had a black colored pair.

He also had his hair cut so it also came to about the top of his neck and was kind of scruffy.

His lady had also changed her look too. ( **How she looks in what was missing)**

"Sooooooooooo. What you wanna do?" Finn asked as the queen was tuning her guitar.

"Don't know. It's been kinda boring this week." Marcy said setting down her guitar.

Then a door opened up in mid air and a yellow…..thing ran through. He then jumped upstairs. He then grabbed something from Finn's stuff. He also took a very scruffy bear.

"Hambo!" Marceline said grabbing her axe base only for the thing to open another door in midair with a key and jump through it. Both the king and queen could not pursue because of the sunlight leaking through. The powers of the moon allowing them to heal from it.

Jake and princess bubblegum then ran through the other door after the thing.

Finn and Marceline then followed. The queen having a sunhat and some gloves to cover her body. And the King to have his hood up and two black metal gauntlets to cover his hands.

 **Boom done. Hope you liked it. Feel free to give any constructive criticism and other stuff. Sorry for any grammar stuff and if the start seemed kinda rushed.**


End file.
